The present invention relates to cosmetic applicators and refers more particularly to an actuator member for embodiment in such applicators for retracting and extending an applicator element such as a lipbrush between stored and use positions.
Various constructions of cosmetic applicators are known which provide a specific form of applicator element such as a lipbrush which in non-use mode is disposed within a holder, commonly a barrel or tubular housing. When it is desired the lipbrush be used, a suitable means embodied in the applicator is actuated to cause the lipbrush to extend from retracted position within the holder through an opening to an exposed position wherein it conveniently and with facility can be employed for its intended purpose. A cover generally is provided to fit over the holder opening to protect the lipbrush in non-use periods and this cover is in some constructions employed as part of the extension means when the applicator is to be used.
Representative of such constructions are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,789,304; 2,582,451; 2,591,537; 2,607,942; 2,631,321; 2,657,411; and 2,913,750. Of particular interest is the constructions disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,268,939 and 3,868,288 (commonly owned). Both of these last-mentioned patents disclose use of an actuator housed in an applicator barrel and connected with a lipbrush element so that when a tab or radial extension part on the actuator located in an elongated slot formed in the barrel is engaged with an applicator cover slid over an end of the barrel, the actuator tab is caused to slide from one to another of two extremes of the elongated slot thereby extending the lipbrush from a retracted-within-the-barrel positioning of same to its use position, this extension being effected in opposition to the bias effect of a spring engaged with the lipbrush element tending to maintain it in retracted position.
While the actuators of the '939 and '288 patents are effective for the purpose provided, they do have certain disadvantage in that the actuator of the '939 patent is a molded thermosetting resin component formed as a body having an enlarged main part and a narrower cantilevered (from the main part) arm which carries a nose or tab that extends outwardly of the barrel in the elongated slot. Because the arm is relatively long, it can flex inwardly interiorly within the barrel and to an extent found in actual past occurrence, that produces entry of and hangup of the tab inside the barrel so that extension and retraction movement of the lipbrush element no longer is possible.
The actuator of the '288 patent to a large degree provides against this hangup possibility, but this actuator is very expensive to make and assemble, particularly so since it has a complicated shape and requires special assembly operation to fit a barrel elongated slot riding pin in a bore in the actuator body.
The present invention improves the aforesaid types of actuator construction by provision of most simplified and economical form of actuator as can be used with the cosmetic applicators represented by the '939 and '288 patents.